Três é Demais
by Misa Black
Summary: x "- Ei, Black, sabia que um é pouco. Dois é bom. Mas, três é demais? - ela me perguntou sorrindo maliciosa." Sirius deveria saber que tem horas que três é demais. x Fic para o I Challenge de Trashs do 6v


**AVISOS: **Essa fic foi escrita com o **propósito** de ser _trash_. Não me encham com relação a isso, sim?

Fic escrita para o **I Challenge de Trashs **do _6V (link no meu profile)_

_Harry Potter não é meu. Fatão._

* * *

**Três É Demais**

Cara, eu sei que a Lily Evans é gostosa, bonita e tals. Mas, ela é muito possessiva! E o viadinho do Pontas nem percebe que a ruivinha manda mais nele que a mãe dele (E olha que a tia Camille é bem mandona)!

Será que EU estou sendo possessivo, porque nada até hoje atrapalhou minha amizade com o Pontas, incluindo ex-namoradas-mais-que-possessivas? Será que estou sendo ciumento? (...) Hm... Não!

Se não é isso, então o que é? Sério. Eu nunca tive esses problemas antes. Será que ajudaria se eu me trancasse no armário de vassouras com alguma aluna? Eu toparia até sonserina se acabasse com isso!

Talvez, o Aluado consiga compreender. Será que ele não vai rir da minha cara? Putz! Que cara fica nervoso porque o melhor amigo está namorando? Me lembra até aquele filme trouxa O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo, só que eu não sou uma mulher. Graças a Deus. Porque eu não ia gostar de terminar o filme dançando com um cara gay.

- Aluado! - eu berrei. É difícil sair de devaneios sobre os filmes trouxas de comédias-românticas. Cara, eu acho que estou precisando desencalhar.

A cena que eu vi foi desmoralizante. Eu peguei o Aluado no maior... -como eu vou definir?- amasso - no bom sentido, crianças.- com Samantha Stevens, uma Grifinória amiga nossa.

Ela é bonita e tals, loura com olhos muito acinzentados. Mas, muito maliciosa para o Aluado. Sabe aquelas garotas que maliciam tudo? Que até uma frase inocente como "Senta aqui." é tida como "Gostosa, eu vou te fazer subir pelas paredes!". Então, a Sam é dessas.

- AAHHHH! - eu berrei e fechei os olhos. Cara, aquele corredor estava me lembrando vagamente uma sala reservada de strip-tease. Sério, eram nove horas da manhã e dois seres se engolindo!

- Que foi, Sirius? É virgem, é? - não foi o Aluado que perguntou. Foi a Sam!

- Não, Sam. Só que eu assustei. Não é todo dia que se pega um monitor no maior amasso e num corredor em que aluninhos inocentes, como eu, podem ver. - eu respondi no que a Sam riu.

- Então feche os olhos, queridinho. - ela saiu de perto do Aluado para apertar minhas bochechas.

Vou atrás do Rabicho. É capaz que ele esteja na cozinha se alimentando. E ele é tão encalhado que não vai se importar em me fazer companhia.

E lá vai Sirius Black, o garanhão, atrás de um amigo numa tarde ensolarada, porque está se sentindo abandonado. A vida é deprimente.

No meio de um corredor próximo ao Salão Principal, eu ouvi a gargalhada do Pete. Virei meio que correndo para ir falar com ele, mas daí. Puft! O RABICHO está ficando com a Alexandra Pelkowski.

A Alex é uma Lufa-Lufa super-legal. Ela é russa, mas se mudou para a Inglaterra. Ela é loiríssima e tem olhos mais azuis que... sei lá, uma coisa muito azul.

Discretamente, eu saí de perto da sessão de antropofagia do Pete e da Alex. Eles merecem. Além do mais, eu já paguei mico com a Sam, não ia pagar com a Alex também, né?

Agora só falta eu pegar o Snape no maior amasso com alguém, aí eu me mato. Será que dá certo eu pronunciar Avada Kedavra com a varinha apontada para o próprio peito? Um dia eu ainda testo em alguém.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aviso, crianças: Nunca diga que uma situação está ruim. Ela pode fica bem pior.

É isso aí. Eu vi Severo Seboso Snape se atracando com a Lana Lestrange. Eles estavam se engolindo. Iihh! Será que ele deu poção do amor para ela? Bem, ela é uma cobra, eu é que não vou me meter!

Mas, um fato precisa ser comentado: A Lestrange não é feia, é até catável. Putz! Eu aqui, sem ninguém, e o Seboso se atracando com alguém.

E agora? O que eu faço? Estou sozinho, meus amigos estão se atracando pela escola e o meu inimigo também.

Me sentei na faia a beira do lago contabilizando os amassos que eu vi. Peguei o Frank e a Alice encostados na mesma árvore que eu. Só que eles já estavam virando um só.

- Ei, Black! - eu ouvi a voz da Lily. Me virei e vi ela e o Pontas abraçados. - 'Tá sozinho? - ela perguntou com um sorriso atípico dela, pelo menos para os marotos.

- 'Tô. - respondi. Daí eu fiz a idiotice de dizer: - Eu vi o Aluado com a Sam, o Pete e a Alex, o Ranhoso e a Lestrange, o Frank e a Alice... - daí eu me toquei. - Vocês não vão se agarrar na minha frente, não é?

- Claro e depois vamos gravar um filme pornô e dar de presente para o Dumbledore, para ele e a Tia Minnie se inspirarem. - respondeu o Pontas irônico. A Lily deu um tapa no braço dele.

Eu ri fracamente. Pelo menos, ela não acabou com o senso de humor do meu melhor amigo... apesar dela me roubar ele.

Apaga a última frase. Foi gay, foi Pontas.

Como se um milagre se realizasse na minha frente, a amiga da Lily Anitha Thompson, apareceu correndo, a morena sentou perto deles sorrindo. Pelo menos eu ia velar com mais alguém.

- Lily! - ela berrou. Mas daí ela viu o Pontas. - esquece. Curte aí. - daí ela me viu e a expressão dela passou a ser divertida.

Deixa eu falar sobre a Anitha. Ela é morena com olhos negros e super branca. É bem bonita e maliciosa (não no nível da Sam, lógico).

- Ei, Black, sabia que um é pouco. Dois é bom. Mas, três é demais? - ela me perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.

- E o que dizem de quatro? - perguntei.

- Pergunte para quem fica. - ela respondeu maliciosa. - Lily, estou vazando...

- Você é água? - perguntei.

- Tchau. - ela disse. Daí ela voltou, me pegou pela mão e disse: - É deprimente demais.

Ela me arrastou pela escola e parou na cozinha. Voltou com um potão de sorvete de chocolate, me estendeu o potão e disse:

- Presente.

Eu peguei e entendi. Um é pouco, eu sozinho fico triste. Dois é bom, eu e o sorvete fazemos uma bela dupla. Três é demais, a Anitha está olhando cobiçosa para o meu sorvete.

- Três é demais, querida. - eu disse e saí correndo, enquanto comia o meu sorvete.

- SIRIUUUUUS BLAAAACK! - eu ouvi a voz da Anitha, antes dela sair correndo atrás do MEU sorvete de chocolate.

É. Eu acho que sou um POUQUINHO ciumento.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

_se você gostou reviews tão ae pra isso, não favoritando sem comentar tá de boas ;D_

_Beijos_

_Misa Black (aka Karen)  
_


End file.
